


Falling (Part One of Descend)

by Kurohana806



Series: Descend [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohana806/pseuds/Kurohana806
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara, (No name or gender given) a child abused and scarred; has only known darkness. When they escape and find the pit in Ebott, they think they've found their grave. Instead they find a life. You've gained love, but in the end you only have LOVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gelasia_Kidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/gifts).



**Act One: Falling**   
**Part One: Ashes to Ashes...**

 

There's nothing here... dark, small, there's something dripping in here. It's cold... I hear them above me. They'll be here soon, and it'll all begin again. A never-ending loop of pain. When did I last eat?  
When did I last see anything but darkness?  
The light comes on, blinding me with light this time... there's no time to see anything before my head is smacked to the side.   
There's punches,  
I fall,  
there's kicks, I spit up blood, hoping I got it on them at least...  
I hear the jingling of metal,  
there's lashing... my face twists in pain, my back is still raw from the last time.  
I didn't think I had a voice strong enough to make it through the blood in my mouth, but I was able to croak out "stop..."  
The lashings stopped only for them to pull me up by my hair, I can barely see, but their red eyes shine through the haze as I hear them cackle,

  
_**"S I N CE W H E N A R E Y O U I N C O N T R O L?"** _

I fall back down, and the snap of leather and metal continues to echo.  
Through my bones. In my ears... the anger echos through my soul... the sound raging through me before fading out as I slip into unconsciousness.  
~~~  
When I come back, there is a small bit of moldy bread on the ground and dirty water. The small candle left behind flickered, I haven't been able to look in this room since we came here... There's nothing, a small puddle where the dripping sound is coming from shimmers slightly in the light.   
I eat the bread and crawl to the puddle, I dip my hand and lick the dark liquid. It burns and makes the cut on my lip sting. I cough and lean back from it. The burning feeling still lingers, I move back to my corner and sip my water. I spit the first bit out, ridding the bitter taste of the dark liquid and blood from my mouth. It tastes moldy almost as well. I cough, the blood spraying on my hand. I sip again, trying to ignore the aches in my body. The red color mixes in my water and I watch it swirl in the dim light.  
I lean against the wall and move my hand to touch the cool surface. The blood smears and I can't help but continue spreading it a bit. I draw another smear before trying to make a little curve underneath. The blood on my hand has dried, I touch along my mouth before finding the cut. Pushing at the flesh I hiss at the sting, but I feel a sense of victory as the slick red substance oozes out. Running my hand back along the wall I finish it. _Happy face..._

I start to make another one and I continue... soon my cut won't bleed anymore and my water's gone... but I have three little happy faces looking at me in the firelight. The darkness is soon brought back when the torch snuffs out... but I can still see my happy faces when my eyes are closed, I lay back down... _Happy faces..._  
~~~  
I don't know how much time passed before they returned, the light came again and I was blinded again before seeing my happy faces. The thumping noises in the room means they're looking at something else, but it won't be long before they come towards me.  
I don't get up, It'll just mean a longer beating...  
The kicks come soon after I look at my happy faces again. I curl up as best I can but they stop all to soon, they've always favored the lashings...  
There's the jingle of metal, and the stinging of leather and metal soon return to my skin, not just my back, but my legs and arms today. The pain ebbs, it always does, but they grab my hair, dragging me to the puddle. As soon as it touches my cuts it burns, the sting cutting through my wounds. I barely hear them as I hiss.  
"S'waste a liquor, but this should warm ya up..."  
I see another candle, it drops onto the puddle and flames crawled over the dark liquid before reaching my legs.   
At first I was stunned...  
I finally screamed.   
The burning ran over my body, crawling up my legs and arms, my back, everywhere the liquor touched before... the sting becoming an inferno.   
There was a freezing sensation, soothing almost, as the fire had been washed away... I glanced up and saw those red eyes and their grin...   
They grabbed my hair, pulling me up and cackling as they always did, "There's yer water."   
I passed out before even hitting the floor...  
~~~  
I awoke in the same puddle of water, blood, and the liquor as I was before... I touched my legs and whimpered, they were red, bubbly looking, and hurt more than ever before... I tried to crawl but couldn't... I stayed in the puddle, sitting against the wall and using my hands to cup some of the liquid on my legs to soothe the burn. I hissed again at the sting, my eyes began to water... the tears didn't stop, I let them fall...  
I screamed louder than I ever had, even in the beginning... It was the one thing I hadn't given them... and they... _took away the last thing I had..._  
So I let my tears fall... for the last bit of my pride had died.   
I didn't draw any happy faces that night... I slept after the tears had dried up, the evidence hidden in a pool of blood and water...  
~~~  
I hadn't seen or heard them in a while... but my legs had healed enough that the pain was tolerable. I had managed to crawl out of the puddle back to my corner where I knew my happy faces were despite the darkness. It had taken a while, but I found the bread they brought when they burned me. The taste and musty smell familiar and almost welcome from the ash that clung to me. I finished the bread and curled into a ball again, the pain still pulsing through me.  
~~~  
They came down... I hadn't heard them in my sleep, but they came...  
A candle flickered to the side of a small pile of clothes, and food. Real food, and a cup of clear water...  
I knew what this meant... we were moving again soon... and strength was required.  
I changed into the new clothes, dirty and worn, but warmer than what had survived the fire. I looked at the happy faces and ate the food, I heard a noise and turned, a small mouse was in the corner, eyeing me... I tossed it a piece of the cheese, the mouse scurried over to it after a while. It took the food and ran up the stairs, scampering under the door and disappearing...  
It left...  
I looked at the door... that was all that was in my way... of freedom...  
I clenched my teeth and tried to stand...  
I can do this... I have to leave...  
I stood up and looked at the room, limping toward the puddle I made my plan.  
~~~  
I had covered the door with as much of the liquor as possible, the liquid stinging my still-cut hands and arms as I had done my best. I drenched the rags I wore in my water, a small sip all I allowed myself. I wrapped my head in the damp cloth and tossed the candle at the soaked door.   
The flames eagerly spreading and licking up the wood, the room slowly started to fill with smoke, my eyes stung and my throat burned, but the door was still sturdy. The flames started to catch on the trail of liquid from the door to the puddle. I started to panic, the cloth on my head drying more the longer I stayed in here. I heard the wood groan and a crack split through it. I ran up the stairs at it and slammed my whole body against the frame.   
I fell through on top of the still burning wood before scrambling to get up, The wind blew and made the flames shoot out, causing my cloth wrap and hair to catch. I panicked and swatted at my head, the burning embers touching my face before I had snuffed it out. Panting, and wiping the soot away, I opened my eyes and looked.  
The place I was trapped in... was burning to the ground... An innocent enough looking house, no one would have expected it to be a living Hell, but now it truly looked the part. The orange and gold sparks trailed in the breeze and I felt myself smile. A chuckle bubbled up from my dry throat before I was laughing, cackling even at the thought of them in the flames.  
I heard voices echo through the village, panicked screams as people realized there was a fire. I looked around and found a trail leading to the mountains.   
I ran as fast as I could, I didn't stop, I wouldn't go back... making it to the woods I looked back and saw the red haze in the distance, I turned back to the mountain's steep and kept moving forward, I would not go back there to die... I felt this pull making me go towards the mountain. I kept walking, never stopping, until at dawn I found a pit... the feeling of something pulling me... it was practically thrumming... it was warm and alive... there were golden flowers blooming all around it... It seemed to call to me...  
 _I see... this was were I was meant to die... not there._  
 _Here._  
I walked to the pitfall, there was nothing at the bottom, just flowers and sun along the edges, fading into black. I stepped forward, before falling.

  
**End of Part One: Ashes to Ashes.**


	2. Dust to Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire was set before, ashes to ashes...
> 
> But now? Well, as the song goes; next is... Dust to Dust right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to drop any comments! I'd love to hear what you think!

Act One: Falling

Part Two: Dust to Dust...

 

 

_I'm... dead. Aren't I?_

"Ready or not here I come!"

_Who is that?_

"Oh my gosh!"

_They sound so..._

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

**_Annoying._ **

"Are they dead? They're hurt... they're not dust though! I gotta get dad! Or should I stay?! Oh no, oh-" I heard sniffling and I could not stand this anymore

"Shut up." I croak

"You're alive!" The voice cried

I tried opening my eyes, the room was bright and golden, I squinted my eyes back from the light. I tried moving as best I could, my hand touched something soft and smooth. I lifted my hand up and found a flower in it.

"You must've fallen huh?"

I look at the small voice and blink, it was... fluffy. I sat up in surprise and hissed at the action sending pangs through my body.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." I murmur, **_I could not even die._**

"Oh right! Golly I'm sorry, that was a dumb question, I have something that might help!"

The child rummaged in their pockets and handed me a small... thing.

"Uhm... what?"

"It's monster candy!" They smiled

"...candy?" I had heard of it... "This is for me?"

The child nodded, "Yeah! It should help you feel a little better!" I opened my mouth and placed it on my tongue. The kid started to giggle, "You need to unwrap it first... don't eat the paper around it."

I took it out and unwrapped the candy. I placed the thing in my mouth again and a sweet flavor ran over me. It was the first thing I'd tasted that was not tinged with mold or blood. As it melted away I felt some of my aches in my chest dull away. My legs were still in pain, and I felt my face sting when I tried to talk, but my throat seemed a little better too.

"...thank you." I replied, "For the... candy." I looked around and saw there were broken columns and flowers everywhere. "Where am I?"

"The Ruins of the Underground!" they smiled

"And you are?" 

"My name is Asriel Dreemurr. Howdy, it's nice to meet you!"

I blinked, this kid was so happy, "It's... nice to meet you too?"

"What's your name?"

I paused, I wasn't really called anything... nor did I care for anything... "Call me what you want."

"Oh... uh... hmm..." 

"What are you?"

"A boy?"

"I don't think I've met any boys quite so fluffy..."

"Well yeah, I'm a monster." He grinned, "Humans don't have fur right?"

 _A monster_... "No." 

"We should get you to my Mom, she has healing magic!" He held his hand out for me and I stared at it. "Let's go friend!" I gave him my hand and rose up.

_Friend...? Is everyone in this place so-_

"Asriel? Weren't you 'it'?" A large version of Asriel came from the doorway. "Oh, howdy! Are you alright?" He crouched down, his robes pooling on the ground.

"Dad! We have to get them to mom! They're hurt!" 

"Alright, come, I'll carry you."

I moved back a bit, he was large, very. "...I'll walk."

"But you're hurt, if dad carries you we'll get to mom faster."

"I... will walk." I repeat, "I..."

"Alright, we'll walk." The man grinned, "My name is Asgore, King of the Underground."

"Oh... so you're a prince?" I look at Asriel who blushed a bit.

"Yes..."

"Here, if you must walk, you should at least eat a little more to up your hp... thankfully there's no puzzles to deal with."

I couldn't deny I was hungry, I followed the King while Asriel walked beside me. "Sorry I didn't say I was a prince."

"It's fine." I reply, it didn't matter much to me.

"I just wanted to be treated normal... there's not many children here..."

"..."

"I just wanted a friend..." He started to tear up and I felt my face pull.

"Don't be a crybaby... I don't care who or what you are."

"Really?"

"You're... kind." I stopped for a moment and realized that was what seemed so strange... "You're very kind... that's enough."

"Wowie... thank you." He grinned, wiping his face.

~~~

We walked through the Ruins, Asriel and Asgore, who refused to be called "your highness" or anything like that; pointed out the different lesser monsters. Froggits, and Whimsums, all of them seemed nice, not as impressive as Asriel and Asgore. We made it to a house in the Ruins where I was given a piece pie.

"Mom's butterscotch pie is better, but her cooking is great!" Asriel complimented as I scarfed down the food. It was the first meal I ever got that was so delicious, manners be damned.

"I rather like her snail pie son, Little one here seems to enjoy it."

"...snails?" I asked

"Yes, she tends to find the best here near the buttercups." Asgore nodded, "Let's be off now. I'd rather see you healed sooner than later."

We trekked downstairs, I immediately walked slower as we descended, the hall was purple and poorly lit. The passage narrow and a bit unsettling. I paced myself slower as to watch them go first.

"Are you okay?" Asriel asked

"..." I nodded and kept moving. The doors lay ahead, a symbol etched onto the stone, watching Asgore's robes. He opened the doors and we were immediately welcomed with cold. I stared out into the opening, my face and legs stinging from the burns before. "What?"

"It's snow, we're at the border of the Ruins and Snowdin, the first town of Home!" Asriel smiled

"Home?"

"It's what we named this kingdom after we were brought here!" Asriel grinned and leant closer, "Dad named it... they say he's not great at naming things but... I like it!"

I nodded and lent down to touch the fluffy white substance. It chilled my hands and when I lifted it, it began to melt. "Wha..."

"Ha-have you never seen snow?" He asked

"No..." I looked up at Asgore, he was smiling; but it did not reach his eyes.

"Wowie, then I bet everything here will surprise you!"

"Asriel, you can show them around another time, we have to get them somewhere warm and safe. Like your mother's care."

"Oh, right!" He scratched his head, "Sorry."

I nodded and followed them through a forest, where snow fell on our heads. I slid across ice, barely staying upright while Asriel did fall once. And we walked through town before getting to a river where a hooded figure stood by.

"River person, may we board? We need to get to the castle quickly."

The figure nodded and we climbed on, the ferry moved through the water, the person trilled a soft tune, _"Tralala, a new flower springs, the song of change sings."_ The voice was clear and sweet, but I felt unease run through me as they sang, the person only looking forward

We stopped, and the cold from before was washed away in heat. Asgore led us quickly to a building, and there it was more comfortable while we ascended. When we exited, Asriel ran ahead saying he'd make sure his mom did not leave. Asgore and I walked, the halls were stone and white, open; and the walkway gave a view of everything. I stopped to look and my eyes widened, there was red seas of fire, a blue glow in the distance; and a sliver of black and white that must've been Snowdin, the lands were larger than anything I'd seen and my eyes must've shone.

"It's not much, but it **_is_** Home." Asgore smiled at me.

"It's... so big." I murmured

"It's nothing compared to the surface, is it not?"

"...My world up there was... very small." I replied, my face pulling, my lip stung as I realized I bit it too harshly.

"I see... well, welcome to Home." He smiled softly, he patted my head once, tenderly as to not possibly injure me further. I felt the warmth and fur touch me with more kindness than I had thought existed. My stomach rolled from the unfamiliar feeling.

We walked a little more, entering a house much like the one in the Ruins. "Wait here, I will get them." I nodded as he walked past, there was a... soft feeling to the house. It was warm, and sweet smelling. No cold stone walls, no dripping, the air was not dank and musty; there wasn't even a cobweb.  I heard footsteps and stood against the wall.

"Oh my goodness! My child, you're hurt worse than I thought!" Another fluffy monster came in, looking softer than Asgore, definitely a woman. She hurried toward me, Asriel following, but I only pressed into the corner more, knocking over a pot full of golden flowers.

"..." I stared at the shattered mess, eyes wide. What would they do to me? I gulped as she came forward again, slower this time. Eyeing me like I was an animal.

"You're not hurt are you?"

_**What?** _

"From the vase?" she continued, I shook my head, she reaches out and touched my cheek softly, "Please stop biting your lip, it'll get worse." I stilled, watching her hand pull away, the pretty white fur stained red.

"Tori, they are in need of healing magic... but I think it'd be best in private." Asgore spoke

She nodded, "Of course... my child, will that be okay?" She cooed softly I looked at her purple eyes, matching Asriel's and nodded again. "Okay, come this way." She offered her hand to me and I let mine join hers. The fur tickled, but was so... warm. Everything here was. 

She led me down a hall, there was a bath, she brought in a chair and a bin and smiled, "Sit here, where do you hurt most?" I sat and gripped my pants.

Everywhere...

"My... back." I murmured, "My leg too..."

"I see... It'd be best if I could... _look_ at the wounds... but if you'd rather not, I'll do my best."

I did not want to... but I felt I could trust her. I nodded and shed off my dirty shirt. I noticed it was dirtier than I thought, ash, blood, probably some actual dirt and the liquor from before mixing with the stains. 

"Oh... my." She gasped as she looked at my body. I'd never really looked before, it was always too dark to see... dark purple and yellow marks covered my body in a strange pattern. My arms had long stripes of purple, some still had cuts from the last lashing; red lines, ragged and raw mixed with the purples and sickly yellows. My back was probably no better. I saw my bones poking out lightly from my chest, lack of food had made a mark there too, I figured I looked disgusting. I glanced at Toriel and blinked. 

She was not disgusted, she looked saddened. Her hands covered her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. She lowered her hands and shuddered, "Turn around... please."

I turned and heard an actual whimper come from her. I guess it was worse... I felt her hand touch my back lightly, shaking even. A soft pulse went through my skin before a calming sensation washed over me. I sighed as the pain dulled before leaving completely. I felt something wet touch my back and turned, Toriel's tears had finally fallen. I never cried for someone else before, but the sight made me... feel bad. I touched her hand on my shoulder and smiled, "It's okay." I murmured

"This is not okay... there is nothing okay with someone hurting another... a child, so." She whimpered

"But it doesn't hurt anymore... so..." I looked down, "Thank you."

"I... let me see your leg now." She knelt down and looked at me before she moved the shorts up a bit. Her eyes widened seeing the burns. "...I will do my best." She whispered.

"Thank you."

She continued to heal me, she did my arms after both legs and looked at my face, "I cannot re-grow hair, but I'll do my best here as well." I nodded and she placed her hands on my cheeks. The same comforting feeling from Asgore's hand was in hers as she touched my face. I felt the sting leave my lip and my cheeks. She stopped and pulled away, "I will try again when I've recovered my magic, but I'm not sure I'm skilled enough to... remove... the scars."

I nodded, "It's fine." I stood up and moved my leg, I had forgotten how it felt, not being in pain, in one form or another. I lent down to grab my shirt and put it back on.

"Oh... would you like a bath? I'll leave of course. Give you come privacy." 

A bath? When was the last time I had a bath? I nod. "Thank you." 

"You don't need to thank me..." She smiled, she turned on the water and the room grew warmer, "I'm happy to help, even a bit." She hummed a tune while the bath filled, "I'll bring you some fresh clothing, if you'd like."

"I would."

"Do... you want me to clean and return your old clothes?"

I looked at the shirt on the ground, and my shorts. I felt like they were a part of the person I had become in the dark... I nodded.

She smiled softly, "Alright, I will." She left and I soaked in the tub, using some of the soap to clean my hair and body of the filth from before. I left the bath after she had cracked the door to place the clothes on the floor and leave. I dressed and left the room, passing a strange thing I glanced at the wall. A person stared back, dark hair, wet and ragged, eyes... red. I moved my hand to my cheeks and saw it copy. It was me... I saw my cheeks were pink from the burns before. My eyes matching theirs... but sunken, and skin pale. My hand touched my lip, healed, but the copper taste of blood still a fresh memory. This reflection was me...

"I see you've cleaned up my child." Toriel smiled, "I've made some food... if you're still hungry." I nodded

I sat next to Asriel and he smiled, "Wowie, we match now huh!" I saw the sweater I wore was the same as his, and nodded. "This is mom's butterscotch pie! It's the best!" He handed me a plate and fork. I took it and ate a bite. This wasn't like the one before, it was sweet and warm. I finished the rest quickly, sighing at the feeling of being full. I hadn't felt that in so long. I saw Toriel smiling at me softly, Asgore beside her holding her hand. Asriel was still eating his pie before drinking the golden liquid in his cup. I saw a cup placed in front of me, Asgore holding it.

"It's my favorite. I hope you'll enjoy it, but it is hot." I blew and took a sip, it was bittersweet, but soothing. I smiled and drank more. "Asriel, we need to talk for a moment, would you please go to your room?" I tensed but tried to remain calm in my seat.

"Why? Couldn't I stay if I was quiet?" 

"I'm afraid this is something of a... official matter son. Please." Asgore said

"Mom?"

"Your father is right, please Asriel. We will tell you once a decision is made." 

"...okay." He left the room, but not before looking at me once more and smiling.

"My child..." Toriel started, "I told Asgore that I do not think you're a danger... I think you are in need of a home?"

"A danger?" I looked at them and wondered if they somehow knew what I'd done...

Asgore nodded, "Yes... tell me child... what do you know of Monsterkind's and humanity's history?"

"Nothing..."

"I see. Let me tell you then..." Asgore and Toriel began telling me of how long ago the two races shared the surface, but in the end of the conflict human's had trapped all monsters under this mountain. Mt. Ebott, where there was a barrier that no one could cross alone.

"So I'm trapped here?" I asked at the end

"Yes... We cannot cross it, nor can you." Asgore sighed, "I was... nervous at first, that a human would fall here when I'm sure the mountain's rumor would deter a person under any... normal circumstance."

"But I do believe you were not under any **_normal_** circumstances..." Toriel said, sounding harsher than I'd ever heard.

"Yes... so while we cannot get you back home... we'd like to offer you a home." Asgore smiled

I blinked before I felt my chest ache, "What?"

"We'd like to see if you'd like to live here? With us?" Toriel spoke, "We understand if you'd prefer somewhere else, we'll help you settle in. Every monster here is kind! But... we'd welcome you here."

"I'd like to stay...please." I murmur

"Then, welcome home my child." She grinned, Asgore smiled next to her.

I had never felt it before, but this woman... she was definitely someone you call 'mother'... she was a mother... this was a home. "What should I call you?" I asked, not pondering my words.

"Well... I suppose 'Toriel'? Mrs. Dreemur would be too stuffy..."

"Would... it be okay, to call you 'mom' too?"

"D-did you just call me 'mom'?" She seemed fluster, her cheeks glowing red

"Then... will you call me 'dad also'?" Asgore asked

"Of course, dad." I smiled

"Then I get to be your brother!" Asriel said, crashing into the room.

"Asriel!" Tor-mom stood up, "You were supposed to wait..."

"You were taking too long! I came out and heard you ask if they wanted to stay!"

"You still disobeyed your father and I." She was stern and Asriel looked upset

"I'm sorry." He whimpered

"Tori, I can't blame him entirely... we did talk for quite a while."

"Asgore how is he going to learn if you're so soft..."

"Well..."

I laughed at the large man taken down but such a soft, and kind lady. They stopped to look at me, a soft smile graced Mom's face and she sighed, "I'll let you off easy this time Asriel. Since today's so special... But tomorrow you're working hard on your lessons."

"Aww... alright."

"My child, I hope you are interested as well. I would love to see your progress as well." I nod, "Good, now then off to bed! Asriel, would you like to share your room?"

"Yes!" He grabbed my hand and tugged me forward. I followed while Mom called behind us,

"I'll be there in a moment!"

~~~

"Will we be able to help them?" Toriel sighed

"They are strong... if what you told me is right, then they have lived a harsh life... we will keep them safe."

"Oh Gory... it was so awful... to do that to a child..." She felt her eyes water remembering the markings crossing over and marring the flesh. "I have never felt... such anger before..."

"They lived through it dear... now we'll help them live... and love." Asgore held her, softly nuzzling her nose. "I promise, I'll keep them safe."

"We'll keep them safe." She kissed his cheek and left the room, following after the children.

"...Will they be able to help us as well?" He sighed, staring into his tea.

~~~

Over time I had learned quite a bit. They kept me in the castle a few days to rest, during Mom had found out I could not read, and had started me on a 'lesson plan'. I found the books she had to be interesting. She had made me join Asriel in lessons and while I was behind him in some areas, I was still "Very intelligent" as Mom had put it. We were going over history when she decided we should break for lunch.

"You always spend so much time with history mom!" Asriel sighed

"People who do not learn from history, are doomed to repeat it." She responded carrying pot pie for us. "It is what I was taught, and is a lesson I plan to teach you."

"You'd be a good teacher mom." I said, blowing on my food. "Maybe when there's more kids you should have a school." I mused through my food.

"D-don't talk and eat my child... still..." She sighed wistfully, "A teacher... that'd be wonderful." She smiled, "Maybe someday in the future..."

"May we go to the library today?" Asriel asked, I perked up, there were always interesting things to read. 

"Well, I don't know."

"Please?" I ask, "You could get some snails at the ruins too." I bargain

"That would be nice, I suppose we could go." Mom stood up, "Go get your sweaters for Snowdin and your books from last time." she took our plates and went to the kitchen to clean up. Asriel high fived me and we went to our room.

Dressed and sweaters readied, mom took her snail pail and bag, we walked to the lift. "Could we go the long way?" I ask, Asriel and I loved Waterfall, it was my favorite area aside from the pitfall where Asriel and I had made our 'base,' the echo flowers whispered people's wishes, and the stones above were the stars of this place. It was glowing and beautiful.

"Not today child, we don't have the whole day to travel."

"Could we can tomorrow?" Asriel asked

"Maybe." She smiled

"Awww..."

"Don't be a crybaby." I teased, enjoying the term I found in a comic book Asriel and I borrowed from the library.

"I'm not!" He huffed, "It's just...'maybe' usually means 'no' and I wanna go."

"It's not like Waterfall isn't going to still be there..." I sigh, we got to the River person and loaded onto the ferry.

 _"Tralala, the flower grows, towards a future no one knows."_ They trilled, I felt my skin tingle, every time the River person sang, a feeling crawled up my back. I never saw their face, and they seemed just as kind as anyone here. 

We departed and walked through the snow covered town, mom took us to the library and Asriel and I grabbed enough books to last us a while. Mom insisted on him and I getting at least one historical text, or anything that we could use for lesson projects. I chose a book on human history, the cover depicted a battle.

Mom came to see while Asriel kept looking, "Are you sure about this one my child?"

"Mhm," I nod, "Is it bad?"

"Well... humans seem to make many... violent choices." Mom's face worries, hoping to not upset me.

"I know... but you said, if I don't learn I could repeat it..."

"True..."

"I don't want to **_ever_** be like... _those_ people..." I whisper

"Oh child..." she lent down and cupped my cheek, "I doubt you'd ever be able to become _anything_ like those people..." Mom kissed my head. We checked out and mom looked at us and smiled, "I suppose... you can go the long way home on your own." She took our books and put them in her bag.

"Really?!" Asriel grinned

"Straight home though." She said sternly. "I know catching snails takes more time than you're willing to wait."

"Thank you!" Asriel grabbed my hand and we head toward Waterfall. "Lucky!" He grinned.

I nodded, hoping Mom wasn't feeling guilty about before. She tried not to let me think of the humans before... or what they had done. The scars on my face were of my own doing, and hadn't faded at all... but the wisping trails of scar tissue running up my legs and back... they still followed me. I hadn't cared anymore. Time had passed, but Mom's eye would grow sad seeing my old wounds. Dad's eyes had been dull and sad when he first saw me wear shorts and short sleeves... Asriel said I had looked like a cool warrior from a comic and had introduced me to them. He said I looked like a hero right before they became a super hero. I wasn't as shy about him seeing my scars, so when I had been asked, I chose to stay in his room with him.

We walked under the crystal 'night sky' and looked up.

"I guess we can't stay too long huh?" Asriel sighed

"If we take the ferry and skip Hotlands, we'll still beat mom." I shrug.

"Oh, yeah! Let's play Echoecho then!" Asriel grinned "I'll be it!"

I nodded and walked away, whispering "Over here!" into every blue blossom. I made it to some tall grass and hid. I stared at the ceiling and sighed. This was a truely beautiful place... The monsters here, were so kind. And nothing up there could match this place... even if I hardly knew, I still felt like I knew... but I couldn't help but wish I could get them out. They certainly didn't deserve to be forced down here... They should have a choice in where they go... in what they do. In how they live... I-I **_gave_** myself freedom... I shook my head when I heard Asriel call out, getting closer.

Asriel found me after a while, and we played a bit more, we passed through the wishing room to head towards the ferry. Asriel and I passed, hearing people's wishes. 

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?" I asked

"No, not really." Asriel grinned, "I'm pretty happy." He whispered holding my hand. I held it back as we walked

"Really?"

"Hmm," He sighed, "just one but... It's kind of stupid."

"Don't say that, come on, I promise I won't laugh." I assure him

"Hmm... if I say my wish, you promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course I won't laugh!" I smirk, 

"Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around... That's my wish..." I giggle, he would wish that. "hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it." 

"Sorry, it's just funny... that's my wish too." I smile, we leave the room and I take his other hand in mine. "I'll help you get out of here..."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"You'll go with me right?"

"Of course." I nod, "I won't let us be separated."

We head home and meet Dad in the living room. Asriel goes to wash up while I help Dad with the flowers.

"...Dad?" I call, interrupting his humming

"Yes Child?"

"Why... are you not angry at the humans?" I look at him, "They... trapped you here."

He stopped watering the flowers and looked at me, giving me his attention. His hand ran through his beard a moment before he opened his mouth, "Well, part of it may be that I was not the ruler at the time. I was raised here almost my entire life... but even my Father was at peace... because we were alive at least, which means we could have hope."

"But you **_could_** be out there! In the sun! Free and not... trapped in the Earth..." _Like I was_. "Why are YOU not angry? I am! So how are you not?!" I huff

"Well, because of you I suppose."

I stop and blink at him, he just smiles and puts his watering can down, "M-me?"

"Remember, when I had your Mother heal you, and afterwards, she told me you were not a danger?"

I nodded

He sat me on the throne and knelt in front of me, "She saw a child that had been hurt, and I saw that too... but I saw something else in you as well."

"Wh-what?"

"Determination. You had not been beaten in that place, you did not lash out at us in a rage. You accepted us. You made Toriel and I your parents... You were filled with love... even with all that pain you endured." He bowed his head, "You are a kind soul, you came here and now there is joy and hope, you and Asriel are like true siblings. You are the future of monsters and humans."

"..." I sat there and looked at my feet, how can someone have so much faith in me? 

He used his large hand and tilted my head to look at him, "You'll understand." He smiled, before grabbing the watering can and tending to the flowers again.

_Asriel and I... will be the future of monsters and humans._

~~~

After Dad and I's talk I took my history lessons more seriously, I had done Mom's work and knew I needed to understand more about humans... _I still can't forgive... but I will make sure not to forget._ I was reading through the book of war from the library while Mom and Dad were out. Asriel came in and his ears drooped when he saw I was still reading.

"More studying?"

"Mhmm." I hummed, "Humans have done a lot of bad... I want to know why." I mumble

"Okay... it's just boring!" He whined

"Why don't you read something?"

"I already was... I got bored."

"Mmm" I hum, barely looking up from the pictures, there were people dying, and the book explaining that it was a World War. _The whole world was soaked in blood by humans... Dad was right, they were happy to just be alive... if they went back..._

**_Would humans try and kill the monsters off?_ **

"Let's do something!" Asriel whined, I snapped out of my thoughts before sighing, and smirking at his hopeful face.

"Like what Asriel?" 

"Uuuuhm... cards?"

"Boring"

"...Drawing?"

"We just cleaned up all the art supplies. Plus, Mom'll go crazy if paint gets on our clothes again."

"Hide and seek?"

"Can't leave the castle while they're out. No where to hide."

"...Aaaaaah!" He sighed

"Can I go back to reading?" I tease

"No! We gotta do-PIE!" He suddenly sat up

"Pie?"

"Dad loves Mom's butterscotch pie!"

I nod slowly, "Well, yeah... We all do."

"Let's make one! We have Mom's cookbook!"

"Why?" I ask, it can't possibly be as good as Mom's if we did it

"It'll be fun! And he'll love it." I think back to Dad's hand tousling my hair with a smile. I nod.

"Alright."

"Okay!" We went into the kitchen and started to mix the ingredients together, Asriel stopped while I rolled the dough, "Cup of butter? Do you think it means Buttercups?"

"They _are_ Dad's favorite." I sigh, the dough was thick and rolling it out was a pain.

"No wonder they're Dad's favorite, I'll be right back, I'm going to get the biggest one." He ran out while I grabbed the kitchen knife, Asriel was too nervous to hold such a large blade, so I cut the dough and placed it in the pan. "I got one!" He returned grinning, he held a golden blossom the size of his face and picked the petals, mixing them into filling and tearing them up with the ingredients.

"The color doesn't look right..." I frown

"Maybe it'll get darker when it's baked? Like the crust?" He shrugged

"Maybe" I nod. "Pour it in, I have the top crust ready." We finished the pie and Asriel looked excited.

"I've got the baking part!" He held the pan in his hands and started to concentrate. His own bright flame came under the pie, flickering and sparkling.

"Whoa, you've been practicing your magic?"

"Uhuh!, guess I get to finish the pie by myself!" He grinned proudly, I huffed before remembering

"Well, I'm the one who'll cut Dad a piece, you're too scared to hold the knife!"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Uh huh, I get to finish the pie." I smirked

"Fine!" The sweet and bitter air in the kitchen turned smokey as Asriel's flame flicked before sparking out, catching the kitchen window's curtains. **"F-FIRE!"** He cried

I froze, the whole time I'd been here there had been no fire... only magic. The Dreemurrs had different colored flames... not _true fire_... the last time I'd seen the red blaze had been... _the house..._

"CHILDREN!" Dad's loud voice crashed into the room, he pushed us behind his back before reaching out and stopping the fire. Once smothered and the curtains drenched he turned to us, "Are you okay?"

"I-i am..." Asriel whimpered

I knew Dad and him were now looking at me, but all I did was stare at the blackened curtains. _Ashes to Ashes_... I was shaken and I looked to see Dad's worried face, "Are you okay my child?" He repeated

"Oh... yes, I'm okay." I replied, he sighed and helped me up, when had I fallen? I patted Asriel's back softly and looked on the counter. I walked over and grabbed the pie tin. I chuckled and grabbed the knife, cutting a small slice that was a darker brown than normal, but not burnt black like the rest. I hand it to Asriel, "This looks okay." I murmur, "Give it to Dad." 

"Oh!" He smiled back at me and turned, "D-dad! We made your favorite!"

Dad looked from the sink and smiled, "All this trouble was for me? Golly, thank you!" He ruffled out heads, and grabbed the kettle. "Let me make us some tea."

We sat in the living room, sipping our tea, Asriel and I refused any pie, saying it was meant for him.

"It was delicious, thank you... but from now on, let's have your mother help." We nodded and smiled while he told us of his day, he and Mom had gone out on a walk before seeing some of the citizens. Dad had met with the Royal Guards and Captain Gerson. Mom had left after a while, deciding to go to the market for groceries. Dad looked at the clock and knelt by the mantle, "She should be home soon, let me start a-"

"No!" I yelled before I could stop myself. He and Asriel stared at me before Dad's eyes seemed to light up in understanding. "Ah, I suppose it is warm enough today." He smiled at us, "Shall I read you a story instead?"

I nodded while Asriel bounced on the floor.

Dad started to stand, "A-al-alright..." Dad suddenly fell forward and grabbed the arm of the reading chair, he began to shake and his hand went to his stomach.

"Dad?! Are you alright?!" Asriel cried, I stared as Dad began to shake more, Asriel held his sleeve, his eyes flowing with tears. I stared at Dad as he began to cough, his face grew pale and he started retching on the floor. I had only heard what happened after a Monster died... was this 'falling?" 

"M...Mom!" I cried out, I ran out of the house, through the throne room, past the halls of white stone, and into the sun hall. The golden color warm, and unfitting to the cold fear swirling in my chest.

"My child?" Mom's voice rang out as she entered the Hall, "What's wrong?" She stood in front of me as I gasped

"I-it's Dad!" I yell, "He's... falling" 

Her eyes widened, the golden room doing nothing to hide how pale she became. She dropped her bags and ran past me. I collapsed to the ground.

"H-he can't die... I need him..." I feel my hand sting, "He's my..." I clench my hand and the pain shocks through my hand, I lifted it, and saw it was cut from a piece of glass from Mom's bag. The red mixed with the grey, my hand still covered in soot from the fire before.

Ashes, ashes...

_**W E A L L F A L L D O W N...** _

 

**End of Part Two: Dust to Dust.**


	3. We All Fall Down

**Act One: Falling**  
**Part Three: We All Fall Down.**

We had poisoned Dad... Mom had done her best, but told us that Dad was going to be sick for a while.  
I watched Asriel start to cry as we told Mom we had made a pie for Dad, she had hugged us, "Don't blame yourself children. It's not as though you did it out of malice." She touched our cheeks and smiled tiredly. "I am going to make his favorite tea. Why don't you bring it to him?"  
Asriel nodded and left to wash his hands. I stayed back, watch him as he shuffled away.  
"My child?" I looked up and saw Mom looking at me with concern, "Are you alright?"  
"...I will be." I nodded, "I'm sorry..."  
"For what?"  
"For not doing anything..."  
"What could you have done?" She asked softly, I felt my jaw clench in rage.  
_Rage at myself._ "I could've done... ** _something_**!" I yell, "I just stood there!"  
"Dear, you  did do something, you came to me."  
_**W E A K.**_

"You found me, and I was able to get here faster and heal your father." She crouched down and held my shoulders, "My child, you were scared, you are unable to heal with magic, and you are young..."  
_**W E A K.**_  
"But you are strong." She crooned, lifting my chin to look at her, "Your father told you did he not? You have determination, and you were able to help him. Whether you see that or not it does not change the fact that he is alive." She smiled and hugged me, "He is alive because you found me in time."  
"I'm... I'm sorry." I murmur  
"I forgive you, it was a mistake after all." She backed away, "Let's go make that tea."  
Asriel joined us, I washed Dad's favorite cup, and cut the fruit. While Asriel boiled the water with Mom watching. We made the tea, adding honey and lemon. Asriel and I trailed behind Mom while she carried the tray to their room.  
"Oh, you're awake?" She stopped in the doorway, Asriel and I looked around her and saw Dad sitting up weakly.  
"Tori... children." He sighed, "I'm so glad, I thought I had a bad dream."  
"I thought the same, but you've pulled through. We made you tea. It should help." She placed it on the side table. "I'll leave you be." She passed us, patting our heads and walked down the hall.  
Asriel bolted to the bed and started crying again, "D-Daddy... I'm so sorry." He wept into Dad's chest, repeatedly mumbling his apologies.  
Dad only smiled and stroked his head, "It's okay, you didn't know. I understand mistaking the buttercups as 'cups of butter'... they are my favorite after all. But, you must be careful. They are poisonous despite the innocent appearance." He wiped the tears off Asriel's face, his own pale; but still smiling. "Your dad is big and strong, I'll be okay my child." He grinned while Asriel tucked himself into his side and curled beside him.  
"Okay Dad..."  
I hung my head low, the shame still filling me. "Thanks for the lesson Dad." I murmured, I walked away towards my shared room and fell onto the unmade bed. I laid there for a while before Asriel came in.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." I replied  
"I don't think you are... you made... a really creepy face when you left...and when Dad was about to make a fire...and when the kitchen was on fire..." he mumbled near the end  
"So?" I huffed  
"And you were smiling when you came back... after Mom ran in." He looked at me, "I'm scared you're... not okay."  
"...I was just relieved... I knew Mom would make Dad better."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, but me and my 'creepy face' will look over here now." I turn over and face the wall.  
"N-No! I'm sorry! I... just thought you looked scared, you looked like you were-."  
"I make that face when I remember." I interrupt  
"Remember what?" He sat on my bed trying to see my face, "You never tell me about before you fell."  
_That's because there was **nothing**._  
I glance at him from the corner of my eyes, he looks sad, I just shrug. "It doesn't matter."  
"Oh. Will you make that face again?"  
"Why?"  
"So I know it's really not that bad?"  
I look at him again and he smiles at me, I manage a stiff one back before I turn again, pulling up the blankets, "Later... I'm thinking."  
"About what?"  
"The future." I reply  
"Oh... okay." He moves to get up, but I grab his hand; enjoying the warmth his hands always gave off.  
"Goodnight Asriel."  
He smiled and leaned over to tap his forehead to mine, "Goodnight."  
~~~  
Dad was better in three days time. He didn't remember much from when he was conscious. Asriel, Mom, and I, had read him stories, made him soup and tea, and Mom even recorded us with the camera she had.  
"Mom! Can I borrow that?" Asriel asked, we were given today to play and had decided we would go to our playground in the ruins. Asriel called it our special place since he'd met me there.  
"Let's go." I smiled  
"Alright!"  
We took the long way, since we loved the walk. I had been thinking about everything lately, and Asriel seemed to notice... so he begged Mom to give us this day off, and we decided to enjoy it by passing through Waterfall. As we passed I heard bits and pieces of the time Asriel told me about his wish.  
"Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain"  
"Standing under the sky..."  
"hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it."  
Asriel held out his hand as we came by the last echo flower, "Sorry, it's just funny... that's my wish too." I grabbed it and smiled back.  
We kept moving, smiling at the other monsters, getting some cinnamon bunnies, and drinking the tea mom made for us. Making our little walk through the snow much easier. We finally came to the Ruins, the puzzles were never activated here, so we kept moving through the stone halls before coming to the pit. I saw the flowers on the ground and sighed, _The only thing from the surface here is these poisonous flowers. Poison... the only thing they receive from the humans..._  
Asriel was tinkering with Mom's camera while I sat. I picked one of the blossoms up and looked at it, it really was an innocent and unassuming thing. Never would one suspect the golden silk petals to be so deadly. _Looks can be deceiving._  
I looked around the room and saw we were alone. I checked the columns, and the flowerbed, making sure no Froggits or Whimsums had strayed in.  
They can't know. If I do this, the plan can only have me and -  
"Hey! I got it! Okay, do your creepy face!" I smirked before opening my red eyes wide and smiling as I did when I remembered. "Ahh!" He moved back, barely catching the camera. "O-oh no! I left the lens cap on..." I laughed at his face and lent back. "You're not going to do it again?"  
"Uh uh." I shake my head, teasing him  
"Aw, stop messing with me!" He grinned, I looked at him and sighed, _he's far too innocent... and kind. This plan... I can't let him stop me._  
_"Asriel." I said, the laughter fading_  
"Yeah?"  
"Your dream... to go to the surface. I can make it happen." I said, his eyes grew wide, mouth opening in surprise.  
"R-really?!"  
"Mhm," I hum, I remembered the soul binding the library books told me, "But it's a secret. You _HAVE_ to keep it secret." I told him seriously  
"I will!"  
"No telling Mom or Dad either."  
"O-okay."  
"Once I tell you, promise me you'll do it."  
"I promise!"  
"Cross your heart."  
"It's crossed!" He smiled making an 'x' on his shirt.  
I smiled, "Okay, it goes like this... turn that off." I pointed to the camera  
~~~  
My Fall-day had come, I didn't have anything to relate to 'monster kid day', so Mom and Dad had said we should celebrate my 'Fall-day', We had spent the day in our home, eating the different pies and playing games. Mom had made a butterscotch pie with candles in it for me to blow out. The pretty purple flames flickering away.  
"Alright my child we have some presents!" Mom smiled, she, Dad, and Asriel all brought out a gift, each varying in size.  
"I got this from a good source." Dad grinned handing me a small bag, I opened in and saw chocolates, I had only had them a couple times before but they were my favorite thing. They were rare around here, so to find some, let alone two bars... it must have been difficult.  
"Thank you Dad." I smiled, he tousled my hair and I relished in the feeling.  
Mom came forward next a slim, beautifully wrapped green package in her hand, "I hope you can find use for this, you've been so helpful in the kitchen." She smiled, I opened the box and inside was a kitchen knife, the handle a smooth polished wood, the blade shiny and reflecting my face back at me. I held it and the weight was noticeable, but easy. I lifted it closer and admired the way it rested easy in my palm. "Do be safe child, I do think you look quite ready to cook with it!" She grinned.  
I placed it back in the box and hugged her, "Thank you Mom." I murmured in her arms, she kissed my head and I turned to see Asriel, he had stayed calm and patient, but looked so excited.  
He finally broke out in a huge grin and handed me his box, it was wrapped with a golden ribbon, "I had this made for you special." He stepped back and bounced in place, I smiled at him and undid the ribbon, lifting the lid I saw a glint of something shiny hidden in all the tissue paper. I reached in and held a small heart shaped locket, inside the first photo of all of us inside, Mom and Dad side by side, Asriel and I in front. Him holding flowers and my face mostly hidden in the blooms.  
"Asriel" I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you."  
He smiled back, "There's something written on it too."  
I peered down at the trinket and saw it was engraved on the front, "Best Friends Forever" I read aloud  
"Mhmm." Asriel nodded, I put the locket back in the box and hugged him. "I am your best friend." He laughed  
"I know you are. Forever." I agreed, I felt my smile fade before I hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear softly. "I'm doing it tonight."  
His body tensed before he backed away, his hand holding mine. I looked at him and nodded. He looked sad, but nodded as well.  
We all spent the rest of the night reading, Asriel went to bed early and I went with him. We sat on our beds, he looked at his feet but didn't talk. After a while he fell asleep. I sat and watched him.  
I waited...  
and waited...  
Mom and Dad soon fell asleep, the light snoring from down the hall echoed in the normally lively home. I walked through the house quietly, my steps light until I walked into the Sun Hall. The light was dim, and as I walked my steps seemed to thunder. I quickly moved forward, the lack of warmth in the room sent a chill down my back. I entered the throne room, the flowers barely visible in the darkness, the room looking like an endless abyss. I crouched down, grabbing small handfuls of the blooms. I gathered more than I probably needed, carefully tucking them into my sweater as I held it like a pouch. I walked back, moving slower through the hall, making sure not to lose even a petal. I made my way to my room, Asriel still sleeping in his bed. I sat on my bed and looked at the flowers in the dim light, I closed my eyes and ate the first blossom. My mouth immediately pulled into a grimace at the bitter taste. The petals texture turning slimy almost and the sour feeling making me want to spit it out. _Dad lied, there's no way that pie was delicious... he was just being too nice again._  
_Dad..._ I made my way to my desk and grabbed the chocolate bars he got for me and began to eat the Buttercups again, making sure to eat chocolate before the bitterness made me gag. Soon all the chocolate was gone, as well as the flowers. I had begun to feel a little dizzy, warm as well. I took off my sweater, baring my arms as I was left in only my old shirt from before. The action made my stomach roll in nausea and I groaned, the twisting sensation painful.  
"Are you alright?" I heard Asriel whisper, he must have moved towards me since his weight settled on my bed. He laid me on my pillow. My face felt warm, the sweat stung my eyes.  
"Yeah... Dad's pretty strong..." I groaned, _I didn't think it'd hurt this much..._  
"C-can I stay with you?" He whimpered  
I nodded, before realizing he couldn't see me well either, "...yeah."  
He climbed in my bed, and held my hand, "I still believe in you." He whispered, "I'm your best friend."  
"Of course." I murmured back, "Forever Asriel." I looked at the boxes on the ground still, the knife and locket tucked away and untouched, _shame I never got to wear the necklace, or use the knife._  
"I promise I'll be your friend forever." I heard Asriel cry  
"You're my brother Asriel," I croaked, my stomach making me almost hiss, "W-we'll be together forever... go to sleep." I sighed as I closed my eyes. It would be a long night...  
~~~  
"My child!" I opened my eyes and saw Mom had come into the room.  
"M-mom..." I tried to sit up, Asriel was waking up next to me.  
"Oh Gods, oh my child; what happened?"  
"Sick..." I groaned, I tried to shrug but she only moved closer and laid her hand on my cheek. The touch warm, I realized I felt cold now, and shivered.  
"You're burning up..." She murmured  
"Cold..." I mumbled, Asriel got up and grabbed my sweater.  
"No Asriel, they need to be cooled down first... their temperature is high." She left only to come back with a small dish and rag. She wiped my head and arms, cleaning off the sweat and cooling me down. I sighed and felt my eyes close.  
~~~  
I don't know how long I'd been asleep for this time. I saw Dad sitting by my bed, his huge stature making the bed seem so small.  
"Dad?" He looked up and seemed so scared I felt bad. _I didn't want to hurt them..._  
He held my hand, his eyes filled with tears, he blinked them away and sighed before looking at me again, "Stay determined." He spoke softly, but clearly. I nodded, I would...  
It just wouldn't be the way he wanted...  
I was determined yes...  
but my D E T E R M I N A T I O N was to die.  
~~~  
As the days went on, I barely opened my eyes, only moving to eat the soup and drink the water Mom fed me. It came back up though. A deep brown color, reminding me of the chocolate. _Such a waste..._ Asriel came to my side everyday, he read to me, told me about the Underground, and about our parents.  
"The whole Underground is worried about you... Mom had some doctor in earlier..." I heard him say, "I didn't tell him anything." He grabbed my hand, "I... I don't like this plan anymore..."  
"You d-don't believe in me anymore?" I mumble out  
"I just want you to be okay!"  
"I will... I've always been hurting... even here. Just less... but now, it'll go away." I squeeze his hand with all my strength, but it loosens quickly. "I won't be in pain."  
"There's no other way?" He whispers  
"No." I cracked open my eyes, he was crying again. I took a deep breath and smiled, "Why are you crying? You're going to be free..."  
"But... you're not going to be there." He whimpered  
"Yes I am." I huff, "I'll be there. I'll be inside you, living." I tap his chest, "Our souls will be one and I'll lead you out of here."  
"But that's not..." He wiped his face and looked at me, "That's not how I wanted to see the stars!"  
"...Asriel. I can't..." I stopped, _I can't cry. Not for anyone, not even for myself anymore_. "I don't want you to do this."  
"Do what?"  
"Live... in this prison."  
"But will you be happy? Not being there?" He looks at me, I see his purple eyes dim, and just want them to be bright again... _like in the Ruins_  
I smile, "Your dream is my dream."  
"... My dream wasn't-"  
"Will you just do me one favor?" I interrupt  
"..."  
"Please? Brother?" I plead, he whimpers again but nods, "I want to see the flowers in my village. Just one more time." I sigh, _this'll be the last test on the humans._  
"Okay." Asriel choked out, "I'll take you to them..."  
I squeeze his hands one more time before I close my eyes. "Thank you."  
"Of course. We love you."  
"Thank you" I repeated, my hand slipped out of his. I felt the pain ebb away. My cheeks didn't feel so tight, my body's phantom aches seemed to disappear, my chest fell and I could feel my soul leave my body; the fluttering feeling followed by a chill as I floated there. Before it all left, I felt my face pull into a smile.  
"No...NO!" Asriel's eyes widened before he wiped his tears away. "...I won't cry anymore. You're with me now." His hands cradled the red heart, the culmination that was me.  
_It's so warm..._  
His hands wavered, but we merged as soon as he touched me. I felt us become one, his body grew, an unfamiliar fluttering surrounding my soul, turning the bright red into a pulsing flash of colors. I felt us move and saw Asriel pick me- my body up. He walked through the house, I just moved with his body, moving going through the throne room. He stopped in the garden and looked around before sighing.  
We kept going until we were at the barrier. Through his eyes I saw him stare at my body and hug it.  
"A-Asriel?" We turned around and saw Mom and Dad in the doorway, "M-my Child? Asriel? What's h-happened?"  
He held my body closer, "They want to see the flowers in their village once more..." He replied  
_Your voice got deeper._ I noted, he shook his head and walked towards the barrier  
"Asriel!" Mom yelled, We crossed through, the pulsing feeling wrapped around us and let us pass. I looked back and saw Mom and Dad pounding through the barrier, held back like it was glass. Her purple eyes streaming with tears while Dad's golden orbs were wide and shining. Asriel kept us moving but I waved.  
_Goodbye..._  
We kept moving through the cavern, Asriel didn't seem to let up his speed or tire at all.  
_Asriel? Can't you hear me?_  
He only kept walking in silence, the cavern's opening appeared. We exited the mountain, the sun was just below the horizon.  
_It's almost dawn_  
I looked at Asriel's face, but he only gave the area a short view before moving down the mountain's surface. He move down the trail, the village an easy site to see. He walked us down the path, cradling my body carefully.  
The sky was turning lighter, _Hey, look up... please?_  
He slowed and saw the sun peek out from the distant mountain's edge. "Wowie..." He breathed, he glanced at my body and put his hand on his chest. "Thanks... for letting me see this." He smiled softly, "Let's get you home."  
_This place isn't home._ I huff inside, _I just need you to understand something..._  
Asriel crossed the gates, the village colored a soft orange and gold, the colors reminding me of the last time I saw this place. The buttercups were blooming in patches everywhere, _seems like poison brews where poison lives..._  
Asriel had just laid my body in the center of the village, a large bed of golden blossoms around us. People had started coming out, the sun's light rousing them. I saw them make their way.  
"WAAAH!" A human cried, we turned and saw them staring at us. Asriel stood up slowly his hand up in a friendly manner.  
"D-DEMON!" Another screamed, people gathered quick, many began to lift up weapons. They started encroaching on us.  
_Asriel... don't you see?_  
He only looked around, watching the growing crowd, but his voice didn't come out.  
"Th-they killed a child! Look!" The weapons were now aimed towards us.  
I felt my soul pulse, I knew they wouldn't change. _Filthy humans, YOU WON"T WIN THIS TIME!_ I yelled, I pushed my soul and moved Asriel's body, ready to attack, the thrumming of magic surged through our limbs.  
_'No!'_  
_Asriel?!_  
_'Don't kill them!' He pushed his own soul, pausing the magic._  
_DON'T BE STUPID! THEY DESERVE TO DIE! I growled_  
_'Please! Show them mercy!' He wailed, 'You're not a killer!'_  
_That's where you're wrong Asriel! I pushed back harder, There is no mercy here! The humans moved closer, he saw them coming forward, their weapons still aimed at us, but Asriel still held us back. held ME back._  
_YOU'LL DIE! I cried_  
_'YOU CAN'T KILL!' He sobbed back_  
_YES I CAN! IN THIS WORLD I T ' S K I L L O R B E K I L L E D_  
_'I CHOOSE TO SPARE!'_ He slammed his soul and stopped the attack I had readied. He moved his hand and grabbed my body, turning to flee.  
THUNK!  
_ASRIEL!!!_ The spear had ripped through his arm, _NO! NO NO NO! FIGHT DAMN IT! FIGHT ASRIEL!_  
_'N-no, keep moving forward!'_  
I looked back and saw them launch the weapons, the blades raining down, striking my brother, _YOU BASTARDS!_ He slowed, but kept running away to spare them. _ASRIEL, PLEASE!_ He kept my body to his chest and ran.  
"W-we're going home." He gasped, he was climbing the mountain, but they followed.  
_Just leave me_  
_'No'_ He kept moving, his wounds wearing him down.  
_I HATE THEM_  
_'I... I love you.'_  
_Asriel..._  
_'I don't want you to be sad.'_  
_Then go back! Take their souls! They're rotten, awful things! Free the monsters! I cried_  
_'I don't think that's what Mom and Dad would want...'_  
_They..._  
He made it to the cavern and entered the crevice, we walked through, and I saw A-asriel... your HP! I whimpered  
He smiled, "Don't become a crybaby too..." He limped into the Throne room, our parents there, waiting. We dropped to the ground. My body fell softly to the buttercups, the thud softened by the golden petals.  
Mom seemed to snap out of her shock first. "Asriel?"  
He smiled at them, "I don't feel anything anymore."'I don't feel your pain anymore...'  
_Asriel?_  
_'Are you happy now?'_ His soul faltered against mine, _'I'll be with you forever'_ His soul split from mine and cracked... my brother started to dissolve, the dust pouring down, softly caressing my soul as I watched, my soul unable to bind his... my body unable to move.  
_Asriel?_  
**_ASRIEL!_** I screamed, my soul trying to get his back together, trying to move it, but it refused.  
"ASRIEL!" Mom and Dad's scream echoed mine. She knelt forward, her hands shaking above the dust before she rose to look at my soul, "NOOOO! M-MY CHILDREN!" She cried into Dad's arms, the tears silently streamed down his face.  
I watched as they mourned us, my vision fading, slowly turning black. I looked around me, but there was nothing. _Asriel?_  
**... but no one came...**  
_Why..._  
_How... HOW DARE YOU ASRIEL!_ I screamed into the darkness, _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BECOME A GOD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FREE EVERYONE!_  
_YOU..._  
_YOU..._  
_You were supposed to stay with me..._  
_L i a r . . ._

**End of Part Three: We All Fall Down**  
**End of Act One: Falling**  
**Act Two: Fallen**


End file.
